far_away_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Prosperous
Project Prosperous was a classified secret project, that was meant to turn Earth Humans into soldiers for the Confederacy of independent systems military. This Project, was mostly meant and created through joint programs by both the Geonosian and Neomedians who were known to have been impressed following Earth's humans aid to CIS Droids during the geonosis incident of 12 BBY. The program expanded from 8 BBY all the way up until the last years of the Separatist Imperial War, by 2 BBY until the first major Earth human military wing of the of the Confederacy of independent systems was formed. The separatists human legion that would eventually be known as the first major human legion in the history of the Confederacy of independent systems, that would ever fight in its military alongside the droids would eventually be established after a disastrous battle that took place on World 182, which was mostly supposed to have been a single search and destroy mission in order to test the Earth humans ability out on another planet besides Geonosis, while at the same time getting them used to new terrain, however this would never work as the SHL would eventually end up in their first day of battle that would be witnessed by the separatist council. The program went down in history as the first major military training program for Earth Humans, in the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and still currently used as far as the end of the Separatist Imperial War, and was since than moved from Geonosis to Mars, when the Confederacy of Independent Systems, moved permanently out of the Star Wars galaxy and into the Solar System by 0 BBY which would be 2022 in Earth years, after passing down their control of the galaxy including all of their trust and decent over to the Alliance to Restore the Republic. The Program is still active today, even during the Separatist Federal War, and has since then been used to train new Earth Humans who voluntarily decided to join the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Kelroy, the Trade Federation counterpart of Prosperous created and established by Lott Nod would eventually be established by January 1st, 2022, that would eventually be known as the official training and military boot camp hub, for the Neo Federal Corps, which was identified to be the Trade Federation Mirror of the Confederacy of Independent Systems Separatist Human Legion. ''History 'Origin' '8 BBY' 'Arrival of the First Earth Humans' 'Project Begins' 'Weapons Training & Mile Marching' '7 BBY - 6 BBY' 'Earth Humans Become more Battle Hardened' 'First attempts at Vehicle Training' '5 BBY - 4 BBY' 'More Recruits arrive on Geonosis' 'Incident of 4 BBY' , to be fatally shot by a malfunction Training Droid, temporarily halting the Program...]] 'Temporary Halting of the Project' 'SHL Pass Vehicle Training' '3 BBY - 2 BBY' 'Final Simulations' 'Graduation' , in 2 BBY, declaring the Humans fit for combat, just 12 days before being sent to World 182 as part of their final Test...]] 'World 182 & End of Program' 'Aftermath' Programs & Training Trivia'' Category:Events Category:8 BBY Category:7 BBY Category:6 BBY Category:5 BBY Category:4 BBy Category:3 BBY Category:2 BBY Category:Galactic Ceasefire Era Category:Separatist Imperial War Era Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Darth War Saga Events Category:Non Canon Events